King Lincoln May VII
'King Lincoln May VII '( 15 April 1627 - 10 September 1675) ruled as King of D'Italia from 26 July 1651 until his death on 10 September 1675. The first son of Lincoln VI, he became Dauphin of D'Italia upon the death of his grandfather, Lincoln V. Lincoln VII is the first of his family to marry an African and bare African children. Because of his choice to wed a woman of color, he lost many loyalties throughout Damarica. Thus, D'Italia became an independent Kingdom. Lincoln VI was the most unliked King. Early Life and Childhood Lincoln VII was the third child and first son of Lincoln VI. He was born late in his parents marriage due to the fact that his grandfather was still ruler, and there was no hurry for an heir. Lincoln was the only of his father's children to not be sent to school. He was tutored by his father, Lincoln VI. He learned to speak German, Russian, French, Swahili and Spanish. Africa As a child, Lincoln traveled with his father on many voyages. He enjoyed Africa because of the many allies he made while there. He learned to speak sign language while in Africa. He met many children who could not hear. African Immigrants and The Kings Rule Lincoln befriended many African immigrants, against his fathers wishes, during the slave trade. One of the slaves he befriended was an African girl named Mila. Marriage to Mary of England Soon after his father took the crown, Lincoln VII became engaged to Mary of London at age seventeen. The couple married on 28 October 1648. Its stated that the couple indeed disliked each other. Princess Mary occupied her time knitting and breeding horses. While Lincoln VII traveled to and from Africa. The two had one child together: Helene ( Romance and Reign At the age of fifteen, Lincoln VII, as well as his father, brought home seventeen young slaves. Two of which were female. One of the female slaves where given to a peasant family, while the other was brought home as a servant. The servant girl was given the name Millicent, whom only Lincoln VII called Mila. Their secret friendship grew into a romance. After the death of his father, Lincoln VII was crowned King of D'Italia on 26 July 1651. His first act as king was the annulment of his marriage to Queen Mary. Marriage to Queen Millicent Immediately after being crowned, Lincoln VII divorced his wife and married his love, Mila. The kingdom at first thought the king had gone mad. He wrote in The Kings Rule, the as ruler, one may choose who he will wed. He married Queen Millicent on 3 August 1651. Together the couple had five children. Heir On 29 December 1666, Queen Millicent gave birth to a son. It was assumed that he'd be named Lincoln May VIII, but upon his birth, it's said the prince didn't look like a Lincoln to his father. He instead looked more like an Edward. Death